


Venus in furs.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [28]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fur Kink, Head Injury, Light Bondage, Penis Size, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing, Tentabulges, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grand Highblood smut fiction.  You wake up from a nasty fall in a bed of furs with a half naked troll who wants to find out what pailing humans is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus in furs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the term "Little girl" is used in reference to a young woman aged 18 or over.

No one had seen the Grand Highblood since that tavern party and frankly, no one wants to. He is a psychotic murderer. A sick and twisted monster by all accounts. Occasionally, loud roars can be heard from his castle. Blood curdling roars. The only trolls you have ever seen pass through the big gates have been Gamzee and Kurloz. Every time they return, they are usually bleeding. The Grand Highblood apparently would insist on sparing with them for fun. They always laughed off your concerns but this terrified everyone even more.

You however wonder how long can he keep this up? He is essentially stuck here for eternity. Others here have done terrible things and been somewhat forgiven after all. Eridan, Gamzee, Vriska, Meenah to name a few. But maybe it is the scale of his crimes that make people stay away. This wasn't good enough for you somehow. Maybe it's because you have seen the reactions others have to the Makaras who have treated you as nothing less than a Princess but still carry the burden of their bloodline which must kill them inside. You don't know what to do though. You can't exactly pop round for a cup of tea. Not without having your head beaten in. 

Your idea isn't a popular one anyway. Whenever you try to bring up the subject, people react in shock to you. Some even mock you for being a 'dumb alien girl'. You try to protest but you get shot down every time. Only the Makaras smile and call you sweet but everyone else thinks you are crazy and it hurts. 

"YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING THINKPAN _____." Karkat snapped at you one day over lunch when you brought it up again, "HE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU THEN PROBABLY HAVE CREEPY SEX WITH YOUR TWITCHING CORSPE."

"Th4nks K4rk4t, 1 4m no long3r hungry >:[" moaned Terezi, pushing away her sandwich.

You are going for a long walk to get away from everyone. You just want to be alone. It sucks. All you ever want to do is the right thing and people give you crap over it. You are so lost in your thoughts, you fail to notice an steep incline and you take a head first tumble. Rolling down, you graze your arms and legs before you hit your head on a rock. The pain is intense as everything starts spinning. Before you black out, you swear you see Gamzee running over to you. 

You start to stir. Where are you? What happened? You feel so sore and confused. Whatever you are lying on feels incredibly soft. You open your eyes a little. Everything is indigo from the drapes to the walls. Many candles are lit and seem to provide the only light. You appear to be in some sort of makeshift nest lined with soft furs and silks. Your wounds are healed up and you appear to be in some sort of silk robe. This can't be Kurloz's hive. You have been there many times so you would know and you don't think Gamzee would have such place. You lift your hand up to your head.

"You are finally awake Motherfucker?" 

Standing over you is the Grand Highblood. Tall, broad, and slightly menacing. His wild long hair in tangles. He smells of greasepaint and smoke. His huge hand reaches carefully out not to startle you to look at your scar. 

"That is fucking healing nicely. Humans must have fragile fucking skulls for you to fucking spend three days sleeping. That fucker Gamzee dumped your fucking ass here after you nearly met the Mirthful Messiahs in person."

Three days? Gamzee? Highblood? So many questions in your mind but your head hurts like hell. 

"Oww, who hit me with a truck? What am I wearing? Wait a minute... DID YOU UNDRESS ME?" you spit out.

"Relax Motherfucker. I enjoyed the view but didn't sample what you had on fucking offer." The Grand Highblood gestured with a dismissive wave of his hand before smirking, "...although you are a real motherfucking treat. Are all human bitches like you?"

"More or less..." you grumble, "Females anyway."

"Fucking miraculous!" laughs the Grand Highblood, collapsing next to you in the nest, nearly sending you flying. You hear a pop and fizz sound. A bottle of grape faygo is dangled in front of your face. "Tell me more little fucker about humans. Don't skip the juicy stuff, I will fucking know."

This is the killer everyone is talking about? This guy here with you now drinking soda and laughing his head off while you tell him about puberty and body hair? This is the guy everyone is so afraid of? Granted, you don't want to be around when he is having a bad day, he could snap you like a twig but right now all you can see is a massive, rugged, sexy guy who hasn't stopped looking down your robe since his sat next to you. He is extremely muscular. It is hard not to notice as he isn't wearing anything more that shorts and if you were both standing, the top of your head would just meet his huge, broad, hairy chest that looks almost as soft as the fur you are sitting in. 

"So Motherfucker..." he says with an evil smile, "Have you ever been pailed?"

"I refuse to even dignify that with a response." you say, acting shocked but he only laughs. 

"Ether way, I bet you are a motherfucking delight!" he tilts his head down and inhales the scent of your hair. You know how this is going to end but to be honest, you don't really want to leave. You have been wondering what it would be like to run your hands over that chest and you have been aware of the large movement in his shorts for a while now. "I bet a female like you gets pailed all the fucking time. If you don't, that is a real fucking shame." His hand travels up your inner thigh under your robe. "A miracle like you shouldn't go to to fucking waste." 

"You really are the shy type, aren't you?" you say with a raised eyebrow. He snorts with laughter.

"Motherfucker, please. I may not know much about humans but I can fucking feel your nook is soaked so don't act so fucking coy." It was true. His rough hand is stroking your entrance and you can't hide the fact he is a walking turn on. You want this mad beast of a troll to rut you right here on the pile of furs and he knows it. 

"You are a lot of talk and no action." you sneer, earning another belly laugh.

"Little girl, you don't have a motherfucking clue who you are messing with..." and with that, he removes his hand and with one tug, rips the robe you are wearing clean off. In shock, you try to cover your shame, wrapping your arms around you. "Well that's no motherfucking fun..." Grand Highblood smirks, moving to pull your arms away. "We can't go having that." He takes the broken tie from the robe. "Arms out Motherfucker!" He means to bind you. You hold out your arms as he wraps the silk around your wrists. It doesn't feel tight but getting out of the knot he tied without help is going to be hard. 

He lies you back with your arms now above your head, exposed to him. Only the soft feeling of fur is caressing your bare flesh. He stands over you and pulls down his shorts.

"Oh Jegus!" you gasp. How the fuck is that huge bulge going to fit? He just smiles at you and picks up something you can barely make out in the dim light. It's a juggling club. Oh crap, what the hell is he going to ...... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The handle end of the club carefully enters you. The shape and grip is just the right fit. Kneeling over you, the Grand Highblood chuckles to himself as he rhythmically fucks you with this makeshift dildo, stretching your walls in preparation for his huge tentacock. 

"I warned you Motherfucker. You are in for the fuck of your life." All you can do is moan as he moves in small circles. Soon you are able to take more and more. That is how he knows you are ready. He pulls the club out of you and throws it across the room. Rolling you onto your belly, he lift you onto your knees and pushes into you. You cry out. 

"Make as much fucking noise as you like. Fuck you are a hot little slut." he says thrusting into you, "This is what it is like to be fucking pailed by a real motherfucker. Enjoy it bitch."

He slams into you so hard, you know there is no chance of walking or sitting for the next few days but you don't care. He is hitting every spot in you. Your mouth is watering and you can almost feel a nosebleed coming when you are suddenly flipped over. The Grand Highblood holds one of your legs in the air while holding the other to his waist. You start to scream. Tears pour down your face as he growls at you to cum for him. Eventually, lost in a haze of sweat and shame, you cry his name out and explode inside. Exhausted, you want to sleep but he is not done yet. He pulls out and proceeds to release indigo fluid all over your naked body.

"There Motherfucker..." he pants, looking down at his work with pride, "Now you are fucking mine."

After a long nap, and a longer bath. You finally pursuade GHB as you now call him to allow you to get dressed and go out. He pretty much has to carry you thanks to your bruises. The looks you get as your friends rush out from their hives to see you riding the shoulders of a crazed killer clown are worth the trip out.

"GHB? Can we go to the tavern?"

"Anything you fucking want my Princess but why?"

"I want to see if we can give Karkat a mental breakdown."

**Author's Note:**

> Next week - Darkleer.


End file.
